Ojamajo Doremi clef: Welcome to witch-burg
by washingtonindiaprettydress
Summary: As a reward for completing her final witch exam, young witch Doremi comes to the beautiful town of witch-burg. Only the town isn't as happy as it should be...


(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime used in this fan fiction, nor the show that this was based on, Lazytown. Sonic the hedgehog belongs to Sega and Archie comics, Ojamajo Doremi is owned by Toei animation, and Sugar rune is owned by Moyoco Anno. Thank you for tuning in, and we hope you enjoy.)

Episode 1: I'm Doremi, a witch from the human world/Welcome to witch-burg

Intro

The moon went down. The sun went up. It was 7:00 in the morning, and Robin had just barely woken up. As the lights in the airship sprung to life, the young man's eyes opened with wonder. After they were open all the way, Robin finally awoke from his painful slumber and flew out of bed. When he got to his feet, the bed retreated into its special place in the wall. Robin looked out the window, gazing out at the blue sky. "Its gonna be a good day." Then the man walked over to a space in the wall, and with the press of a button, a table filled with fruits and vegetables came out. "A little of this, a little of that," Robin said, putting raspberries and oranges into a thermos. "And before you know it, you've got all the right ingredients to make a healthy smoothie!" Robin plopped that last carrot into the thermos, and shook it like it was a baby's rattle. Oh, he shook it. Hard. So hard that the lid almost flew off. But the lid stayed on tight. When the smoothie was finally finished, Robin took off the lid to reveal not a bunch of chunky fruits and vegetables, but a soft, silky liquid that was in all colors. Somehow, Robin turned solids into liquids. The man gulped the smoothie down until there was nothing left. "Ahh. That's how you make breakfast."

(And now because this is where the theme song plays, I'm just gonna write down the lyrics for you.)

Ah-ah-ah, pa-pa-pa-pa, pa-pa-pa. (Wiki, wiki woo!)

I've got a secret I can't tell, guess I better cast my spell! Don't you worry, just you wait! Everything's gonna be great! Just like magic, watch and see, Ojamajo Doremi! Just like magic, one two three. Just like magic, that's me!

Ba-ba-ba, pa-pa-pa-pa, ba-ba-ba. (Wiki, wiki woo!)

This little witch is pink and keen, the sweetest witch you'll ever meet! We've each got a broom, and a crystal ball, we've got friendship, and we've got a bond!

Just like magic, watch and see, Ojamajo Doremi! Just like magic, one two three, just like magic, you and me! Like magic, watch and see, Ojamajo Doremi! Like magic, one two three! Just like magic, that's me!

Chapter one: Chocolate, and the town of witch-burg

As Robin was leading his lifestyle in his airship, down below was the opposite. Robin liked to be outside, to be active, and to stay happy. But below, it wasn't. The streets were paved witch candies, but there was no one to enjoy them. The park was filled with sports equipment, but there was no one to play with it. This, my friends, was the reality of the mythical town of witch-burg. So where was everybody, you might ask? The opposite of outside. In the house that young witch Hazuki had rented, it was seemingly busy. If you walked by it, you could hear noises coming from the inside. "Yeah, go get'em Hazuki!" That was the voice of young witch Aiko. In Hazuki's rented house, there sat the witches Aiko, Hazuki, Onpu, and Momoko. And each one of them was doing a certain thing. Hazuki was sitting in the middle of the couch, playing a video game about soccer, Momoko was sitting to the right, eating lollipops and popcorn, Aiko was standing behind the couch watching over the side, and Onpu was sitting to the left, stuffing her face with popcorn. It was loud, it was noisy, but most of all, it was unsettling on the ears. Sitting under the pillow meanwhile, were four fairies, trying to escape the noise. As Onpu was stuffing her face with more and more popcorn, Aiko swiped her bowl. "Save some for me!" she pestered. But while Aiko was enjoying her popcorn paradise, the dreaded sound affects of the game over screen chimed. "Oh, game over." Hazuki said with an unhappy tone. And for the first time in forever, the room fell silent. The fairies sighed with relief. "Thank goodness it's over." Said Hazuki's fairy, Rere. But she and her friends, Mimi, Roro, and Nini, knew that the room wouldn't stay like this for long. "Sooooo, what do we do now?" Momoko asked. There was a brief moment of quiet before Hazuki said, "Same thing we always do! Play it again!" The fairies groaned and hid back under the pillow, with the noisy video game sound affects blaring to life once again.

It was awful, I know, never getting a chance to yourself, never getting some peace and quiet. But if you were desperate to get away from all the noise, what would be the best option? Why, city hall of course! But before you could say that only certain magic people were aloud in, think again. The mayor of the town, Chocolate, was the one responsible for the laziness the town endured. She thought it would be cool to pave the town in candy and make feeding easy, but the sugar rush eventually led citizens to stop eating healthy food, and then stop going outside. Chocolate never saw this as a bad thing though. No idea why. But today, she was determined to be extra neat. At city hall, she was dusting and cleaning the rooms, running amok with a wand and dustpan. In the main hall, she was sweeping and cleaning, whiles her best friend and secretary, Vanilla, was filing papers. But as Chocolate wasn't looking where she was going, and accidentally dusted her friends face. "Oh, ow! Chocolate, why are running amok with a dustpan? Are you trying to hurt someone? You know, as mayor of witch-burg, you need to prevent problems, not create them." "Sorry Vanilla, but I need the place to look nice, because we have another visitor from the human world! Another witch apprentice has just passed her final exam!" "Another one? Chocolate, we are not running a daycare center. But I guess we should be welcoming to all young girls who have worked hard to achieve this opportunity. Who is it this time?" "Her name is Doremi Harakaze, and she has finished studying under the witch Majo Rika. Here's her picture!" Chocolate showed Vanilla a picture of Doremi that she got off the witchernet. "Oh, she's lovely!" "Yep, and I hear that she's bringing two other friends with her, so I have to get the place ready for all three of them!" "Oh, that's nice! But, is she going to rent a house, like all the others?" "Actually, she's going to be staying with me!" Vanilla was shocked. Three people in a house made for one? Where would they sleep? "Um, Choco-san? Do you know anything about rising children?" Chocolate didn't seem to care. "What's to know? All the kids in this town spend their days inside, playing video games and eating candy." Vanilla was still worried. What if Doremi wasn't like the kids in this town? "Still, I think you might need some help. Take notes. There is a lot to know about taking care of children." Chocolate pulled out a pen and pad and was ready to start. Vanilla rambled "Children need lots of attention, plenty of rest, and they must be supervised regularly." Chocolate took note, but before Vanilla could start up again, Chocolate ran off to her house.

Meanwhile, there was some trouble brewing underground. The villainess Pierre was working with his microwave/oven to create a large piece of gooey cake. As he opened the door of the machine, the stench of goo and sugar filled the air. Mix that smell with the smell of Pierre's underground home, and you've got one heck of a stench. "MMMM. Creamy…" Pierre said as he grabbed a spoon and shoved the cake in his mouth. Pierre walked over to the periscope. As he looked up, he immediately began to see how sad and depressing the town was. But even though the town was sad to some people, Pierre loved it. "Perfect! No little kids playing outside, no teenagers jogging, oh, witch-burg is the saddest town in all the magic world…and I'm gonna keep it that way." When Chocolate first made the town unhealthy, it was at first just plain sugarholic, but Pierre is why no one goes outside. He loved it when the town was becoming depressing, so he made sure the town was lazy 100% of the time. Is it inappropriate to call Pierre a monster? Yes. But is it inappropriate to say that he's a bully? No.

Chapter two: Doremi and her friends come to town

"WHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Doremi flew into the skies of witch-burg like there was no tomorrow! She dived head first riding on her broom, with two of her friend's onboard, Sonic hedgehog, and Miles "Tails" prower. On Doremi's witch hat, sat her own fairy, Dodo, trying to hang on as they dove into the town. "Can you guys feel it?!" Doremi yelled, not noticing that the boys were clearly airsick. "Doremi-Chan!" Tails cried. "Can you fly straight?!" Doremi wasn't listening. She was too busy whooping with joy as she entered the town. "Uh, Doremi, I hate to interrupt your winning streak, but I think we're about to crash into the ground?" Sonic said with a shaky voice. Doremi looked down, and he was right. They were about to crash. Doremi had no idea what to do! All she could think about was not crashing. "Hold on tight!" Doremi jerked her broom backward, but got sent flying off! Doremi looked like she was going to fall flat on her face, but instead, she did a few flips, and then she landed safely on her feet. "Whoo! Now that was a wild ride!" Doremi's celebration was cut short by seeing Sonic help get an airsick Tails back on his feet. Doremi ran over and asked "Are you okay?" Tails got back up and said "I am never doing that again." While Tails tried to regain his balance, Doremi clapped her hands and summoned her fairy Dodo. "Dodo, please get our bags." Dodo did what she was told, carrying Doremi's red suitcase, Sonics' brown bag, and Tails orange bag. As the trio walked to the place that they were staying in, it was only now that they noticed how lonely the town was. "You would expect to see more people outside with all of this candy everywhere." Doremi said woefully. "Yeah. You would." Sonic replied. They said nothing for the rest of the way. But they finally reached their home away from home with Chocolate waiting outside to greet them. "That must be the welcoming committee." Sonic said in a pestered voice. As they ran down to greet her, Chocolate was surprised to see that the friends were….anthropomorphic animals. But she quickly put that aside as they rushed down to greet her. Sonic was the first to shake the young witch's hand. "Names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." "Um, hey there, Sonic. It's nice to meet you?" After Sonic went, Tails was next in line. "Um, hi. I'm Miles prower….but you can call me Tails." Chocolate soon saw what he meant when the young fox turned around to reveal two fox tails. "Oh, I get it. Great to meet ya." But meanwhile, just as Doremi was about to introduce herself, Pierre took a look at her from his underground home. "Hi!" Doremi said, shaking Chocolate's hand. "I'm Doremi, the witch who just passed her final exam!" Pierre was surprised to see such a cheery, bright, and happy girl, in a town that was supposed to be lonely and sad. "This could mean trouble!" Pierre angrily said, spitting out his cake. "Well, I'm happy to be your hostess. How was that trip of yours?" The more Pierre looked at this cherry-haired girl, the more annoyed he got. "Pretty smooth!" Doremi replied. "Not for everyone." Said Tails, still recovering from the crash. Sonic put his paw on his best friend's shoulder and turned his attention to Chocolate. "So, where will we be staying in our new home away from home?" "Actually, you'll be staying in my place. Though, the room might not satisfy you boys though." Chocolate leaded Doremi into the house, with Dodo flying right behind them. Meanwhile, Pierre was incredibly annoyed about this. He just hoped that Doremi wouldn't harm his lonely, perfect town.

Chapter three: Hotel Doremi

As Doremi, Sonic, Tails, and Dodo walked into Chocolate's house, the first thing they saw in there was a large kitchen. "Wow! This kitchen is huge!" Doremi said in awe at the sight of the room. "Now this is luxury." Tails pondered. The kitchen was a large room with a kitchen island in the middle. All around it were things like a sink and fridge. In one corner, there was a large TV. "I think you guys are gonna like it here." Chocolate murmured. Sonic was the only one not in awe. Instead, he was sniffing the air, until he smelled something awful. "Ugh, what's that smell?" Sonic said, fanning his face of the stench. It wasn't long before Doremi and Tails smelt it too. That's when Chocolate realized that the oven was admitting the smell! She quickly opened it, spreading the smell of burnt cake around the room. The others around her coughed with irritation. "Sorry guys" Chocolate said as she took a burned cake out of the oven. "I was making a cake for my assistant, Vanilla, but I'm only making a mess for myself. And now that the ovens broken, I guess there's not much to say about that." Doremi didn't waste any time. Instead, she held the crystal ball that was holding her cape in place, and cast a spell.

"Got to fix an oven but you don't know how? Witch world magic, please FIX IT, NOW!,"

A wisp of magic came from Doremi's crystal, and it flew towards the oven. The oven then switched from broken down, to brand new again. Sonic and Tails were pretty impressed. "I should of known you'd stepped up your game in magic after you passed your last exam." The hedgehog said, impressed by her work. "Great, now that you saw that piece of work, why don't I show you to your room?" Chocolate said, putting her cake back in place. In Doremi's room, the walls were yellow and most of the furniture was pink and tailored to fit Doremi. Dodo dropped the bags on the floor and Doremi leaped with anticipation onto her new bedding. The others meanwhile, stood in the doorway. "Its very..pink." Sonic said, a little annoyed by the décor. "I didn't know that the friends Doremi-Chan was inviting were gonna be boys, so I just made everything pink. But I can change the sheets if you want." Chocolate had her wand in her hand ready to cast a spell. "Sugar rune! Choco rune! Please change the sheets from pink, to blue." And with a wisp of magic, the sheets did that exact thing. Sonic and Tails felt a little more comfortable with blue sheets. "Make yourselves at home and relax guys." Chocolate encouraged. "Oh, we're not tired." Doremi said in a happy tone. "I kinda am." Tails whispered to Sonic. Chocolate was surprised to see that these were the only kids who came here that were not tired. "Are you sure you aren't?" She asked. "Actually, I was hoping that there would be something to do once we got here!" Doremi replied. Chocolate didn't know what to do now. But she did want to be a good hostess, so she took out a small package and said "Here you go then!" Then she handed Doremi the package. "Playing cards?" Doremi and Sonic asked. "Have a fun time!" Said Chocolate before she exited the room. Doremi and the others sighed. Bored out of their minds, they gave the playing cards to Tails, and Sonic and Doremi just talked for the next half-hour, while Dodo made herself at home in a birdcage. It wasn't long before Chocolate came back into the room to check on them. "How are you guys doing?" She asked willingly. Tails looked to her and said "Give us another set of cards and I could build the empire state building." Suddenly, a loud bell struck the ears of everybody in the room. "Oh, that must be the cake!" As Chocolate ran to the kitchen, the others followed, including Dodo, who had just woken up from her nap. In the kitchen, Chocolate opened the oven to reveal a two-layer chocolate cake that smelt as if it had just been made. "That's a lovely cake Choco-Chan!" Doremi exclaimed. "Thanks!" It was just then that Chocolate had noticed the softball in Sonics' paw. "Um, dude? What's that thing your holding?" Doremi was surprised. How could she not know what a softball was? She had no idea how to respond. "Um….well, you see-"Sonic put the paw that wasn't holding the softball on her shoulder, awkwardly interrupting her. "We're goin' to see if there's a park or something to hang out. Hopefully there'll be some _other witches_ to hang out with." Chocolate just burst out laughing, while the others looked at her confused. "Yeah, kids playing in witch-burg…" there was an awkward moment of silence before Chocolate cleared her throat and said "Sorry, it's just..none of the witches who have been awarded a stay here have brought any sports equipment before…" Doremi paused. Was she talking about kids like her friends? She knew that they had already passed their exams before her and got their stay here. Could she? "Um, well…me, Sonic, Tails, and Dodo will be outside playing soccer if you need us." Then the kids exited out the door. Chocolate smiled, but then remembered that she forgot to tell them that nobody played outside in witch-burg. Doremi might already know this, but even if she did, would she understand? Suddenly, Chocolate began to regret the choice of paving the town in candy.

Chapter four: Doremi, Sonic, Tails, and Momoko reunite

Back in Hazuki's house, the girls were still playing video games. What a shock considering that they did that daily. As always, it was loud and noisy. It was as if you were in the cafeteria and nobody could stay silent. Or at least, the girls could stay silent. All the noise was coming from the TV. But finally, Momoko's fairy, Nini, said "Okay, that's it!" Then she ran over to Momoko and pushed her off the sofa. "Hey, what was that for?" the yellow-haired witch said a few seconds later. "I've had it with this noise! You, me… we're going outside for once!" Momoko shook her head. She didn't want to go outside. IF she went outside, when would she stare at a TV blankly? "But…..-""No buts! You've never gone outside ever since you came here! At least the others can tolerate the noise!" Momoko gave up and nodded. "Can I at least bring some sweets to eat?" And so, after packing up a few lollipops, Nini and Momoko-Chan were out the door. The bright sun hurt Momoko's eyes. She hadn't gone outside ever since she entered Hazuki's house. But the yellow-haired witch soon adjusted to the outdoors again. It felt funny to be in a place with no walls, at least to her of course. Would you feel funny if you spent your life in solitary confinement and never went outside? Probably. Now, Momoko walked on and on until she got tired and finally sat her butt down on a park bench. She heavily breathed, as if she had never walked so far before. She took a lollipop out of her pocket, but just before she could eat it, three familiar voices appeared. "Momoko-Chan!" "Is that you?" Remember us?" The three voices revealed themselves to be…. Doremi, Sonic, and Tails coming to greet her! "Doremi-Chan? A-and Sonic-Chan? And Tails-Chan? They're here! Oh, I knew Dorermi would pass her final witch exam!" The three kids came running up to Momoko, seeing as they haven't seen her in a while. After they reached her, they began to reunite. "Doremi-Chan!" Momoko said before giving her a hug. "Tails-Chan!" Momoko said before hugging the young fox. "Sonic-Chan!" Momoko said, even more excitable than ever. She hugged him too, but tighter than Doremi and Tails. Momoko looked up to Sonic. He was her idol. But after a few seconds of the tight hugging, Sonic began to lose his breath. "Um, Momo-Chan? You can let go now." Momoko soon realized what he meant, and quickly let go. "Sorry." After Momoko sat back down on the bench, Doremi was willing to catch up, starting with "So Momo-Chan, we were actually looking for a place to play soccer. Do you by any chance, know where all the kids play sports?" At that point, Pierre was back, and he had pulled down his periscope to see the group's conversation. He was getting even more annoyed with Doremi than ever. "Kids, playing sports in witch-burg? That's funny guys!" Pierre reacted very negatively to Momoko's words. "Who is that red-head talking to? Was she talking about sports? She'd better not!" At the surface, Doremi was questioning this whole thing. Nobody played sports in witch-burg? So this was why the town was so sad. "So, you don't play outside at all?" "Nope." Said Momoko before putting a lollipop in her mouth. "Momo-Chan, are you…eating a lollipop?" Sonic asked. "Yeah. Whats the big deal?" Momoko asked with her mouth full. Doremi got even _more_ curious. No sports and Momoko eating lollipops? It just seemed unnatural. "This seems a little…off right guys?" The boys and Dodo nodded back. "Momoko, what have you been doing ever since you got here?" Sonic asked. Momoko looked up from her eating. "Well, Mondays through Fridays, we watch Hazuki-Chan play video games, and I eat my sweets. And…Aiko-Chan, she takes my sweets and hides them! Onpu-Chan sometimes sings for us, but she always stops mid-performance. And I…..and I eat more sweets…" Doremi could not believe her eyes! She and the others shouted "That's it?!" right in front of the young girl's face. Momoko responded with "Uh, yeah well…sometimes we eat cake." At that moment, Tails got up and started to speak. "Cakes okay, once in a while, but don't you at least get vitamin D?" Momoko seemed confused by his sentence, mainly because he was referring to going outside as getting vitamin D. "Uhhh, maybe? But if we went outside, when would we eat sweets? Or watch TV? That's important." In Pierre's hideout, Pierre was watching their conversation secretly. "Oh, these new kids…are really starting to get on my nerves! They'd better not ruin my perfect town!" But on the surface, it looked like she would. "Momo-Chan, it's not very healthy to sit inside all day and play video games. Besides, don't you guys play outside a little?" Pierre felt like he could scream. "NO! Nobody will be outside in this town! Go home, and…and..do whatever it is you do!" It was no use. Pierre could not control Doremi. Instead, the girl kept going on about this unhealthy situation. "Momo- oh never mind. I think I get the picture now." Then, a thought popped into Pierre's head. "If she's talking to candy girl, then….we have no problem! Whew, that was close." But was it? "Hey, wanna come see the others?" Momoko asked. They agreed, but the only thing that stood in her way was Nini. "Momoko, you've only just got outside. I think it's a little early to be going back inside." But the others pushed on. And before you know it, they were heading to Hazuki's house.

Chapter five: Sports and Pierre-Chan

Whist Pierre was determined to keep the group from having fun, Doremi, Sonic, Tails, Momoko, and the fairies were heading to Hazuki-Chan's place. At first glance, it looked like something out of NASA. A large satellite on one side, cameras everywhere, and lots of metal. Walking up to it, Doremi felt like that since Hazuki had been living here for a while, she would not be the same. She sighed as an unexcited Nini opened the door. Meanwhile, Hazuki and the others were continually playing video games. They had no idea the door opened or closed. As soon as Momoko and the others were inside, the yellow-haired witch said, "Guys, guess what?!" They didn't respond. They just kept on playing. "'athem. Guys, guess whaaaaaaat?" Finally someone responded. But in a very rude manner. "Not now Momoko-Chan, I'm on a winning streak right now-"She was interrupted by Doremi saying "Hey guys! It's us!" Sonic and Tails just waved in the background, hoping not to get _too_ much attention. Slowly, but surely, Hazuki looked up from her gaming to see three familiar faces. She sat there, mostly in awe. Aiko didn't like this. "Hazuki-Chan, you're losin' the game!" But the brown-haired witch continued on saying "That's okay Aiko…" Aiko and Onpu turned to see that three familiar faces were standing where Hazuki was looking. They stood there confused for a minute or two, until they finally pulled themselves together and shouted "Doremi-Chan!" They jumped off the couch and toppled onto the cherry-haired girl and her friends. As soon as they got up, Dodo and Nini went over to reunite with the other fairies. "Oh guys, I'm so happy to see you again!" Doremi, Sonic, and Tails dusted themselves off, and started conversation. "Oh, Hazuki-Chan! Ai-Chan! Onpu-Chan! It feels like it's been forever!" "It does Doremi-Chan! We've missed you!" But then Sonic changed the subject. "I'd hate to interrupt this 'sniff' wonderful moment, but we were wonderin' of you girls could maybe turn your faces away from the screen and come with us to play a game of soccer? Yo'know, to connect again?" The witches, including Momoko, were puzzled by the young hedgehog's words. To be fair, they hadn't gone outside for a while. "Um, what did you say?" "I was puzzled the first time too." Momoko added. Doremi sighed. She felt like her friends had changed a lot. "Aiko, I know you like sports. Want to maybe, play?" At this point, the fairies felt like they had the opportunity to get away from the noise. "Um, I'd actually like to get outside! It's been forever since I had peace and quiet!" yelled Aiko's fairy, Mimi. The other fairies nodded. "Girls, com'on! We've heard that you haven't been outside since you entered Hazuki's house!" Tails was serious about that sentence. The witches were stumped. Their friend was back, but she was _pestering_ them to get outside! But even though it felt like the protest had only started, the other finally gave in and glumly said "Fine." Doremi smiled. She looked at Sonic and said "I knew they would agree." And it wasn't long before the whole group was out the door. With pestered looks on their faces, the group headed to an old sports field. It was old, raggedy, and worst of all, filled with sports equipment. But not just any sports equipment…old sports equipment. The group looked in disgust. But Doremi didn't. "Okay guys, I'm going to pair each of you up, and hopefully we regain our old personalities. Capiche?" "Capiche." Said everyone, including Sonic and Tails. Even though the boys didn't change, they felt it was necessary to play along. And so Doremi was teamed up with Onpu, Sonic teamed up with Aiko, Hazuki teamed up with Tails, and Momoko…well, teamed up with Nini. On Doremi's side of the game, she was trying to get Onpu in on the fun. "Come on Onpu! Just one shot?" Onpu sighed. She hadn't played basketball in forever. So, she took the shot and…it missed the basket. "Oh, don't worry Onpu-Chan. You'll get it next time." Said Onpu's fairy, Roro. Doremi just sighed and they kept on playing.

Meanwhile, Pierre was fed up with Doremi and the others. "Playing, running, jumping…this town is supposed to be depressing people-er, witches!" Eventually, the young ogre walked away from the periscope, and up the stairs of his hideout. As he opened the lid on the door, the bright sun burned his eyes. "Oh, the pain! The pain of the sunlight!" he thought. But as he hid his face under his arm like a vampire, he quickly marched toward the sports field to stop the festivities.

Speaking of the sports field, just there everyone was doing okay for once. They had pushed their video games and candy aside and started to rebond. The only one not returning to her normal habits was Aiko. She didn't see interested in the game of soccer Sonic was offering her. "Oh, come on Ai-Chan! Just one game?" Aiko looked away and said. "I'd honestly rather be playing video games." Sonic and Mimi sighed. If they were ever going to get the blue-haired witch back on her feet, they'd need to get her into the game. Sonic tossed the soccer ball to Aiko and it landed at her feet. When Aiko finally noticed, she looked at the blue hedgehog woefully and said "You are not giving up, are ya?" Sonic shook his head and replied "Look, Doremi says that you guys haven't been outside in a while, so if you wanna play video games, you're gonna have to play _actual_ games." But Sonic knew that once Aiko was in a soccer game, she would not wanna get out. "Alright, fine." Aiko gave the ball a little kick, and it moved closer to where Sonic and Mimi were standing. Then she moved to the soccer ball and gave it another kick. Then she moved to the side of the ball, and kicked it sideways. Aiko finally smiled with glee. She ran and kept kicking the ball, laughing while she was at it. She had finally started to enjoy this and Sonic and Mimi shared a nod. Aiko's laughter spread across the sports felid, catching the attention of the others on it. Doremi felt as if it was just like old times. They could have fun as they used to. But trouble began to brew when Aiko shouted "Hey guys, check this out!" She kicked the ball, but this time a lot higher. So high that it went over the fence! There was moment of sad silence until Tails got up and said "I'll get it." But the fox didn't have to. Instead, an awful-looking ogre boy came from over the fence. Despite his blonde hair, gray eyes, and white lace coat, he looked like trouble…and he was. A big bundle of trouble. "Oh no, it's-it's-it's Pierre-sama!" Hazuki cried. Doremi, Sonic, Tails, and Dodo floating behind them looked confused. "Who?" they said at the same time. Onpu filled them in. "This guy is the one who got the town all depressing! Even though most people love that he made the town lazy, according to the mayor who paved the town in sweets in the first place, he's public enemy number one!" Public enemy? She had to be joking. If only she was. "Who are you?" Doremi asked. "Didn't your little friend just fill you in? I'm a public enemy. To the mayor at least." In a span of ten seconds, the subject was changed. "So" Pierre said, pointing to the soccer ball in his hand "Just what do you think this is?!" "Oh, a soccer ball. We were playing. Do you think that you could give that back please?" Pierre was angered. "Do u tink u can gib dat back pwease?" he said in a mocking sort of tone "Yeah right." The ogre then smacked the ball violently to the ground and stomped on it until it was deflated. The group watching gasped in shock. How mean and inconsiderate! Sure, that wouldn't exactly make him public enemy number one, but it was awful. "Why did you do that?! We weren't even doing anything to you!" "Then explain why you and your little friends decided to ruin my peaceful town." Doremi started to cry. "Peaceful how? This place seemed alone and sad before we went outside!" "That's just it. This town is so stupid anyway, it deserves to be alone and sad. Now that your ball is done for, you can go home and do nothing!" Sonic started to get annoyed. As quick as he could, the young hedgehog grabbed Tails' arm and pulled his way to the front of the group. "You talkin' about our girls? He-he's talkin' about our girls, right T?" Tails wasted no time. "Yeah, he talkin' about our girls." Then the fox went to the back of the group, embarrassed. The fairies were watching from a safe distance. They could not believe what they heard! Suddenly, Pierre's expression changed from mad, to evil. "Yes, I talkin' about your dumb little girls!" Then he kicked dirt in Sonics' face. The young hedgehog fell to the ground, blinded. "Gah, my eyes! My eyes!" Sonic put his paw on his dirt-filled, watery eyes. Tails and Aiko ran over to him with concern. Doremi turned to Pierre in tears. "Please, why are you doing this?! Why are you the reason this town is so sad and deserted?!" Pierre gleamed. "Why don't you ask the mayor?" Then he walked away. Doremi turned around to see her friends and fairies heading home. She couldn't believe it. Kicking dirt in her friend's eyes, deflating their soccer ball, saying mean words?! Doremi lowered her head, and gave up. "Come on Dodo, we're leaving." She said sadly. And as soon as Sonic had gotten the dirt out of his eyes, he and Tails followed. While walking home, sad music filled the air. The sky somehow turned gray, and a few drops fell. The water from the rain made the sweet that filled the streets melt into frosting. Doremi just lowered her head and walked on with Sonic and Tails following behind. Soon, Doremi and co. made it to Chocolate's house. It was at the point they got inside that the rain stopped. The streets were now covered in malty candy and sugary goo. The only thing that wasn't as sad was a faded rainbow. But even that didn't last long.

Chapter six: Rocking Robin appears

Back in Doremi's room, nobody was interested in saying anything. Tails continued on with building a playing card empire state building, Dodo was sleeping, and Sonic was just generally pacing. Doremi meanwhile, was sitting on her bed, writing the first entry in a diary she got specifically for this occasion. She wrote "Pierre seems mean enough to call him public enemy number one, but why is he really?" Soon, Chocolate came into the room to see what they were doing. As she peeked in, she noticed that everyone seemed a lot more down than when they first got there. "Um, are you guys okay? I was gonna ask if you wanted some hot cocoa." she asked. The others, who were kind of trying to forget what had just happened, generally said "No comment." Chocolate came into the room and knew that they _did_ have the need to comment. But she didn't bother them, especially if there was something that was wrong. The only one who couldn't forget the incident, was obviously Sonic. "Stay calm Sonic, stay calm. It's alright, if you can just forget that it ever happened, it'll all be okay.." The thoughts of the young hedgehog came and went. He felt like he had the opportunity to forgive and forget…but he couldn't. "Oh, who am I kidding!" Sonic yelled, throwing his arms around "It's not okay! That so-called public enemy number one…puttin' Doremi in a funk…that guys gonna get a taste…of my fist!" And before you knew it, the hedgehog lost his temper and took it out on the wall. Oh, he punched it. Hard. So hard that it actually cracked. And I don't mean cracked as in, a small crack. Sonics was so mad that the wall almost collapsed. After he took a few breaths, he turned to see Chocolate with a blank reaction on her face. He looked around to see that the very same expression was on everybody in the room. Slowly, Sonics' anger was switched to fear as he lowered his paw and turned to Chocolate. "Um, sorry bout' your wall." Then, the hedgehog sat back down on his bed, still a little annoyed. "So, I see by the whole public enemy number one thing, you've met Pierre, AKA the worst person that could ever be born in the witch world." Doremi nodded. "Look, we are really glad to be here, but….this town itself seems so lonely and sad…how exactly could it be Pierre-sama's fault?" Chocolate put her hand on her head and sighed. "Back in the race to be queen in my own witch world, Pierre seemed to be after us or something. Me and Vanilla that is. When I was entrusted with the crown, I had Pierre jailed and took his magic. He's an ogre ya 'know, one of my worlds mortal enemies. Guess he took advantage of my sugarholic town and, turned it all…Depressive." "Guess that's why the town is so messy. Maybe you should clean up." Tails joked. Chocolate laughed. "Yeah, and we can start with the town square." The giggles spread to everybody in the room, including Sonic, who was angry a few minutes ago. After she stopped laughing, Doremi said "That joke was funny, but this whole 'sad town' thing isn't. No one but I and my friends a few minutes ago don't seem to head outside at all. Plus, there's the whole sugar paved street thing." She lowered her head and sighed. Dodo flew out of her birdcage and landed on her head. Chocolate wanted to help, but she couldn't change the citizen's behavior. Or at least, their athleticism. Sonic got up and started speaking. "As much as I enjoy playing video games, I don't wanna be cooped up inside all day. I wanna be free, be wild, be ya' know, livin' it!" Sonic speed around the room like a tornado, knocking papers everywhere, including some that Chocolate was holding in her hands. Sonic stopped for a moment, and saw the papers on the ground. With an embarrassed look on his face, Sonic picked up the papers that Chocolate was holding. "Um, sorry…again." Chocolate burst out a giggle. "No problem. But if you guys want a solution to the whole 'inactivity' problem, there actually might be someone who can help you!" Doremi, Dodo, and Tails quickly began to listen. "Who?" "Well, sit down. I've got to tell you this. When witch-burg was in its early stages, I hired a superhero for all the rescuing needs. I can't tell ya his name though, or I'll spoil the surprise." Doremi started to squeal with glee! A hero! That was the solution to all her problems! "If ya wanna contact him, I've got a special tube that can be sent by mailbox. I have it somewhere in the closet. BRB!" Chocolate looked in the closet for the tube and came out a few seconds later. "Here you dudes are-oh, wait, that's a cake decorating device. Sorry, BRB." After Chocolate went back into the closet, the others in the room started to hope that this hero was going to be of help. Chocolate came back, this time with a hollow tube. "Here ya go dudes." Doremi took the tube and she and the others headed to the kitchen.

Outside, Doremi and co. had a letter all written out and were ready to send it. The only problem was that the mailbox tube central was plugged up. "Guys, give me a paw, will ya?" Tails grabbed Doremi, Sonic grabbed Tails, and Dodo grabbed Sonic. Doremi held onto the plug, ready to pull.

Or at least, she was. But just then Pierre walked by, a happy look on his face now that the town was back to normal. But from a far distance, he could she Doremi and co. trying to pull the plug. "Oh, no, no, no! She'd better not do it!" Pierre started slowly jogging toward the mailbox, in hopes he could stop Doremi. But instead, Doremi, and co. pulled the plug from its place and toppled backward. Tails began to remove some of the grass that had grown on the mailbox. "I can tell this hasn't been used in a long, long time." Pierre wasn't even _close_ to the mailbox! Doremi had the definite opportunity. She took out the tube from her pocket, and held it over the pipe. "Please, please work." The tube slid down the pipe. Pierre was only so close! He had just the right amount of time, but if only he hadn't have stopped to catch his breath! As Sonic, Tails, and Dodo watched from the background, Doremi pulled the lever on the mailbox, and off into the sky it went. "Nooooooooooo! Oh, that red-head! If she's causing trouble, I'll give her some trouble!" The tube carrying the letter flew up, up, up into the blue sky. And before long, found its way towards an airship. It flew in a tiny spot in the bottom of the ship, and inside. There, it sat on the floor, waiting for Rocking Robin. "We've got mail." The man wearing the faux fur coat picked up the tube, and opened the top to reveal a letter inside. "I have some concerns, blah, blah, blah, and witch-burg, something about sad and lonely…someone down there needs my help down there." The coat-wearing man put the letter down and headed toward the front of the airship. Sitting down in the driver's seat, Robin was ready to take action. "Let's go to witch-burg." He said. And before you know it, Robin was on his way.

Chapter seven: Rescues

Doremi and co. waited for Robin. They waited and waited, but he never showed up. "Well, I guess he's not coming." But her opinion changed when all of a sudden, Rocking Robin appeared out of nowhere! Doremi and the others were surprised by his entrance. "Are you the guy that we're lookin' for?" "If you are referring to the town hero sir…then I am." Doremi's face immediately lit up with joy. Then the tall man began to shake everyone's hands/paws. As he shook Doremi's hand, he spoke "The name is Rocking Robin. Protector of witch-burg." He finished and turned to shake Sonics' paw. As Robin shook, Sonic exclaimed "Ya' know, you'd think for a town hero we would of seen you from the moment we got here. But I can forgive and forget." Robin's expression changed. Sonic was right. He felt like no one in town had needed him for a while. But that faded away from his mind. As he shook Tails's paw, he spoke "It's been a while since I've seen this town." "Yeah, it's in sad shape." Tails replied. And while Robin was greeting Dodo, Doremi was jumping for joy. "How great is this! Not only can get the other Ojamajos into the outdoors again, but I can get the whole town happy again!" She just jumped in the air while Sonic and Tails watched her silently, and Dodo and Robin finished greeting each other.

But meanwhile, Pierre was behind the brick wall and heard all of their conversation. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I thought i did it! I thought I made this town depressing! But noooooooo…THAT OJAMAJO JUST HAD TO RUIN IT!" And so Pierre turned into a tornado of anger. He stomped his foot, he banged his head, he covered his hate-filled eyes. Pierre stomped off, hoping he could come up with a plan.

Meanwhile, the other Ojamajos had taken another chance of getting outside, this time with less Pierre. Onpu and Aiko were hanging out over by the playgrounds, running and laughing with high hopes for Pierre to not return. Aiko chased Onpu up a wall, and they did their best to balance. Their fairies stood over in a tree, having a friendly chat. Up on the wall, Aiko announced "I'm gonna catch you Onpu-Chan!" Onpu giggled. "We'll see about th-AAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" She had caught one of her witch boots on the edge of the wall, and was on the brink of falling over. But just where Doremi and co. were, Robin sensed the trouble as his earpiece beeped. _Boop, boop, boop._ "What's that?" Doremi asked. "That's my earpiece. Sorry, but I have to go." And so Robin ran over to the playground, leaving Doremi and co. in the sugary dust.

At the wall, Aiko jumped down to grab Onpu, but Rocking Robin was already there. "T-Thank you." The idol witch stuttered, stunned from the experience. "You are welcome." Robin replied. Doremi and co. ran over to the sight. "Dude, that was awesome!" Tails shouted. Just then, the earpiece beeped again. This time, it was where Hazuki and Momoko were stacking on top of each other to reach an apple. "Come on, grab it already Hazuki!" Momoko pestered. But it was too late. The stack looked like it was going to topple over, but Rocking Robin came to the rescue. As Momoko lost grip, and Hazuki fell, Robin caught Hazuki by her side. "Oh, uh…thank you sir." The brown-haired witch hopped back onto her feet, and pulled Momoko up. Their fairies quietly flew over to them to make sure they were okay, and Doremi and co. got over there just in time. "He did it again!" Dodo cried. "He did it again!" From that point on, all of the friends and Ojamajos had gathered and had smiles upon their faces, especially Doremi. But with all the excitement, they had forgotten. Forgotten about Pierre, and what he would do to them.

Chapter eight: Oh no! Booby trap?

Pierre had wallowed in anger long enough. It was time to put the anger to use. Pierre had three things, one, a jackhammer, two, a leaf covering, and three, a plan to get his temper out. Could you guess what he had planned for Robin? That's right, a trap. Pierre found a nice rough place to begin work. The jackhammer began to drill into the concrete. It drilled and drilled and drilled. It drilled until it was at least about three feet deep. The ogre looked at his work and flashed an evil smile. "That Robin is about to catch the early worm….that sounded better in my head." Pierre put the drill down and covered up his trap. Then he hid behind a wall to watch his plan in motion. "Time to put an end to all of that whittle happiniss and cheerwyness, hehe."

As his plot was in motion, Vanilla was walking by. She had a lot of free time so she decided to get outside and enjoy the fresh air. What she didn't notice was the trap placed right in front of where she was walking. She went on her way, humming to herself "La la, hum de dum", when she found herself right in front of the trap. "Wait! Don't do it, nonononononononNO! That's for the stupid birdbrain you dimwit!" It was too late.

"Waaaah!" Within seconds, Vanilla fell right into the hole, and fell down a long drop. Three feet long at least. Pierre groaned. "Well, at least we get to see the birdbrain fail to rescue that damsel in distress." Back where the Ojamajos were, Robin's earpiece beeped again. "Robin-sama! Your crystal!" Robin realized this immediately and headed off to the troublesome area. "Ya' could have at least said goodbye," Sonic muttered to Tails, standing right next to him. And so everyone ran off to the problem in order to have it solved. Meanwhile, Doremi cast a spell as she ran over to Chocolate for help.

"Trouble is brewing somewhere in town, please give me a lifesaver, now!"

And again, with a wisp of magic, a lifesaver appeared as Doremi and Dodo ran over to find Chocolate, who when they found her, was carrying a cake. "Chocó-Chan!" Doremi yelled. Chocolate looked over at her. "Doremi-Chan? What happened?" "Well, you see, I managed to find Rocking Robin, but now something's wrong! And I think it might be Pierre's fault!" Chocolate scowled. "Pierre? Oh that ogre, he's really gonna get it! Come on, let's go!" And along with a fairy, Doremi and Chocolate ran over to the trouble site.

Over at the hole sight, the Ojamajos, Robin, Sonic, Tails, and the fairies were all circling the hole Pierre made, in which Pierre could still hear them from behind the wall he was hiding. "'sigh' Can that birdbrain ever take a break?" Just then, Doremi was coming with help right behind her. "I brought a lifesaver!" "And I brought a cake!" Chocolate yelled out of nowhere. "If you're still down there, say something!" "Help!" Shouted Vanilla from the hole. "Please, get me out of this death trap!" Robin stepped forward. "All bothersome witches, fairies, or animals, stay back. Pinky, I need to borrow that lifesaver." Doremi gave Robin the lifesaver and walked with the others to a low wall, while Chocolate and Robin stayed behind. Robin swung the rope of the lifesaver over a nearby tree, and lowered the ring down to Vanilla. When the rope was down, Robin shouted "Don't worry, we're coming." And Vanilla relaxed a little. Pierre looked over the wall. "WHAT? I was hoping he would fail, not succeed! Oh, if only something terrible would happen right now!"

And yet, it did. As soon as Chocolate was trying to get out of Robin's way, she tripped over a crack in the concrete and her cake flew up in the air. "WOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! M-My cake!" Pierre looked. He was pleased when Chocolate fell. But just as Robin was pulling up Vanilla from the hole, he had the strength to grab Chocolate's arm, which had just caught her cake and was about to slam her face on the ground. "Wah, whoa. T-thanks." Chocolate said as she wobbled over with a whole cake in her hands. Pierre slapped his hand on his face in tragic anger.

But this is where it started to get tricky. Now with two damsels in distress to handle, Rocking Robin couldn't hold on. He tried to balance the woman with the cake, and the woman in a death trap, but he failed. "Robin-sama! Hold on!"

The entire group was terrified, especially Sonic. Mostly because, he cared for the safety of these young witches! There were some lives on the line, and double damsels in distress. The others didn't want to get in the way, so they stayed on the sidelines, but Sonic…he wanted to help! "Robin, I think I can-" "Don't worry, I've got this!" Robin replied rudely. But the others knew it wasn't. "We have to do something guys!" Sonic yelled to Doremi and Tails. "I want to help Sonic-Chan, but I don't know what to do!" "Yeah, and besides, Robin said not to get in the way!" Tails said back. Sonic groaned. "Can this guy just accept the help?"

Robin was running out of breath. He pulled and pulled, but the combined weight was too much for him. It was a huge struggle! And what's worse is that behind the wall, Pierre wanted Robin to fail! "Yes, yes! Fail birdbrain, fail!" Sonic just stood there. He didn't like it, but stood there. Until he snapped. "Why are you standing around Sonic hedgehog, that guy's in danger. I have to do something." And so, Sonic jumped from his spot at the wall, and ran to join the fight. "Sonic, wait!" Tails and a few other Ojamajos shouted. But Sonic didn't listen. He ran over to Robin and grabbed the lifesaver. "Let go, I can help you with this! You need the combined strength of me and you to save these girls!" Robin looked at him. Sonic was trying to lift Vanilla, just as Robin was trying to lift Chocolate. Robin saw the stern look in the blue blur's eyes, and let go of the lifesaver rope. "Fine." But Sonic just continued trying to help Vanilla, and Robin attempted to help Chocolate. The kids behind the wall were amazed, while Pierre was upset. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This is an outrage!"

And just then, at the same time, Sonic pulled Vanilla up out of the hole, and Robin lifted Chocolate from nearly slamming her face and cake on the ground. "R-Robin." Chocolate stuttered. Pierre scowled, and left the area. "I've had it!" And he slowly walked away. "Are you okay?" Sonic asked as he helped Vanilla back onto her feet. But before Vanilla could answer, Doremi, Tails, the Ojamajos, and the fairies rushed over. "Sonic-Chan! That was awesome!" "I was so freaked out right there!" "That act of heroism deserves an award!" "You're a hero! Just like Rocking Robin!" Robin looked up as Chocolate dusted herself off. He felt like no one, and I mean no one, cared for his save. And just as Pierre was only a few feet away, Robin put out some news. "I've decided to quit the hero business."

The entire group was startled, including Chocolate and Vanilla. "But Robin, you were me and Vani's mentor back then! How could you leave?" Robin put a smile on his face. Pierre heard this news and walked back to the hiding spot. "Quit? Am I hearing this right? Is birdbrain finally quitting?" Chocolate stepped up. "Robin, even if I do let you leave, who do you think will replace you?" Robin smiled. "You know who. The blue one." Aiko hopped up. "Me?" Pierre slapped his head. "He's talking about NO ONE! How could you be that stupid you dumb bothersome witch?!" Oh, if only Robin was talking about one. It was always someone. "So, who's going to be your successor? It's not one of us, the Ojamajos, and it's probably not Chocolate or Vanilla." Robin took a good look at Momoko when she asked that question. He thought for a moment, and returned to his words. "The one who will replace me while I'm gone will be…" But despite his pause, Robin pointed a finger, at who else, but Sonic hedgehog. "M-me? I get that I helped you but-" Sonic never got to finish his sentence. "Look, I know that you'll have a better grasp of the job than I do. Now here's an instruction manual for your living quarters and an earpiece." Sonic was given an instruction manual, and Robin clipped a little blue earpiece onto his ear. "T-Thanks but-" Robin shushed him again. "I know you'll do well." And so Robin used some magic to make a suitcase appear, and then he went into the distance. "Goodbye," said Robin as waved his hand and walked off into the sunset.

"Sonic-Chan…." "If you're the new town hero, will you ever get to spend time with us?" "What about Tails-Chan?" Sonic looked around. What he saw were a bunch of worried girls and even a worried fox. Now that he had been entrusted with this responsibility, he had to accept it. Sonic walked over to Doremi, Dodo, and Tails. He started with Doremi and Dodo. "Doremi, I promise I will have plenty of time to hang out with you and the girls. A-and T, you can be my superhero sidekick!" "Well, I already was your sidekick to begin with Sonic." Chocolate walked over to Sonic and started a speech. "Sonic, I'm gonna admit, I was a little shocked when I first met ya', but now I know that you're going to do just great as a superhero in our town." The blue hedgehog flashed a smile at her. "No problem. I know I'm gonna do pretty well too. Besides, how hard can saving people in this town be?" Tails tapped his shoulder. "Uh, Sonic, before we get into saving people, how about we take a look at the living quarters?" Everyone was confused. Even the fairies didn't know how to interpret that. Just then, Doremi looked up, and saw…a huge airship looming over their heads. "Sonic-Chan…" And when Sonic looked up at it too, he realized getting used to this would be harder than he thought. And Pierre, who had heard the whole thing, was already heading home to sleep. "I should've known…well, if Robin wants me to get rid of that hedgehog, then I'll get rid of him…once and for all."

Later and that night, Doremi was back in her own living quarters, cozy in her Pjs, and writing in her diary. "I think I might enjoy this town. It's nice, my friends are all here, and Sonic-Chan is now a superhero! Let's just hope that Pierre doesn't show up again…" Chocolate wandered into the room, this time wearing pink and black pajamas. "Are you ready for bed Doremi-Chan?" Doremi looked up from her writing and plopped her head on the pillow. "Yeah, I'm ready." Dodo curled up in her little birdcage. "And so is Dodo." Chocolate smiled, and turned out the light, just as Doremi was falling into a deep slumber. Once asleep, Chocolate sneaked out of Doremi's room, and went outside with a coat on. Then she lifted her wand up to the sky. "Sugar rune! Chocó rune! Make the candy leave these streets!"

There was a wisp of magic, a glimmer of poof, and before you know it, the candy-paved streets, weren't so paved with candy. "My work here is done."

(And this is where the ending credits play, so I'm gonna write the lyrics.)

"Throbbing, throbbing, DON, DON!

If this mysterious power appears, what shall I do? (What shall you do?)

Surprising, surprising, Bin, BIN!

It's somehow very nice, oh do you envy me? (We envy you!)

Somehow everyday changes into Sunday,

There is an amusement park in the school,

Let's throw all unwilling homework's into the trash box!

Though I read a textbook,

Such a tale isn't in it.

And if I ask a kitten,

All it does is show its face.

But maybe really, really

I will be able to do it, ooohhhhh?

With my loud voice, Pririka Pririrara!

Let's frolic, let's make merry, and LET US DANCE!

Papa, Mama, teacher, and snappish old men say NOISY,

Just like a volcano, that erupts violently.

Sound it in the sky, Pririka Pririrara!

Let's fly around, without a care!

Got three points on my test, but full marks for my smile!

I feel throb and excitement, forever one and on, ever on and on, ever on and on!"

Minor note: The series Ojamajo Doremi: clef is based off of Lazytown, which you may or may not have heard of. I thought about what I wanted to do with Lazytown (and the "we are number one" meme), so I chose this series to base it off of. With that being said, this is the pilot for the series, and I hope you enjoyed. (also, leave a review!)


End file.
